1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot, a control device, and a robot system.
2. Related Art
Robots have been used in industries.
For example, a robot is actuated on an inner side of a physical safety fence in some cases; however, in these cases, the robot occupies a large area, and thus it takes costs and time to build the safety fence.
In this respect, a technology in which a virtual safety fence is set up and thereby there is no need to build the physical safety fence has been studied (see JP-A-2004-322244).
However, in a case of using such a virtual safety fence, a free running distance from a state in which a robot is actuated at the maximum speed through a start of speed reduction to a state of stopping of the robot is also set, and thus it is not possible to reduce an occupation area in some cases. In this case, when the occupation area is excessively reduced, the robot has a narrow movable space, and thus work content that can be performed by the robot is limited in some cases.
In the related art, there has been a demand for narrowing the occupation area of the robot. Particularly, in an environment in which a robot and a human coexist, the demand for narrowing the occupation area of the robot increases.